InuYasha, the Dog Demon
by Subaru-San
Summary: Yasha is a regular human being. Until got bitten by a dog! Then he became InuYasha! He fights people and saves girls... but one of his friends parents is a criminal. Could it be....
1. Life's Hard

A/N: This might be a really dumb fic so don't complain!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the Spider Man ideas from both the movie and the comic.

Chapter One: Dealing with Life

Yasha roused about in his sleep. (A/N: He's in his human form!) He dreamed he and Kagome were happily on a romantic cruise. They dined, danced, and looked at the sunrise together. "Kagome," said Yasha nervously. "I was just wondering if I could ask you something." Kagome looked at Yasha and said, "What is it Yasha?"

"Well..."

"What?"

"I just wanted to ask you to...."

"You wanted to ask me what?"

"If you would...."

"YASHA!" yelled a loud voice. Yasha woke up and found himself on the ground. 'I must have fallen down after I heard granny's voice.' Thought Yasha. "Yasha! You're going to be late for class if you don't hurry!" yelled Yasha's grandma, Kaede. "Sorry I'm up late granny." Said Yasha as he ran down the stairs. "Morning Yasha!" said his high-spirited uncle, Totosai.

"Hey Yasha! I need help for tonight. I need to paint the kitchen a new color. How 'bout light green?"

"Sure uncle! I'll be home right away!" As Yasha hurried to the front door.

"Yasha! You haven't eaten your breakfast! It's your favorite! Bacon and scrambled eggs!" yelled Kaede.

"It's okay! I'll just eat at school."

"Well, take care!"

"He's starting to act like his father. What a rapid growing boy." Said Totosai as he drank his coffee and read the newspaper.

Yasha sat on the front porch and waited for Kagome to come out of her house. He and Kagome had been neighbors for 13 years. Yasha had a totally big crush on Kagome. He would walk her to school everyday. Kagome liked her childhood friend a lot. But she didn't have any feelings for him.

Yasha heard loud shouting going on in Kagome's house.

"Your such a burden Kagome!" yelled a male voice furiously.

"Well if I'm such a burden then give me away!" yelled Kagome back

"I will not do that!"

"Farewell."

Kagome came out of her home with tears coming out of her eyes. Yasha stood up and walked to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome."

"I don't want to talk right now."

"If you need to talk I'll be right here if you need me."

Kagome looked up at Yasha and smiled. "Thanks Yasha," said Kagome as she wiped her tears. "I'll think of you."

The two walked to school quickly and separated when they got to Kagome's homeroom.

"Well, Bye Kagome."

"Bye Yasha."

Kagome shut the door and Yasha stuck around awhile. "Aw man! I'm gonna be late said Yasha angrily to himself. Yasha ran to his class and entered the room.

RRRIIINNNGGG

"Boy that was a tough class." Sighed Yasha's childhood friend, Miroku.

"You'll get used to Science class Miroku." Said InuYasha patting him on the back. The two walked outside for Recess.

"Today isn't my day." Said Miroku sadly as he sat down on the bench.

"C'mon! Cheer up. You'll pass High school. That way you don't have to learn any more science!" Said Yasha happily as he punched his two arms into the air.

"Remember Yasha. I have to inherit my father's company." Miroku said as he laid his head down.

"Oh! I almost forgot about that!" Said Yasha punching his head.

"Now now. No need for violence is there?" said a deep voice.

Yasha and Miroku turned around and saw a man with long black hair and purple-ish eyes. It was Miroku's dad, Naraku.

"Hello my son. Hello Yasha. So good to see you. You've been helping my son with his science homework haven't you?" Said Naraku as he chuckled.

"Yes he has father. He's done very well as a teacher." Said Miroku seriously as he faced his father.

"It's not much but would you like to come and buy a dog? It's a repayment for helping my son out." Said Naraku deeply.

"Your too kind sir. I would gladly accept."

"Very well. I'm afraid I must part with you. Farewell!" said Naraku as he walked over to his Expedition. Naraku started the engine and looked up at Yasha. He smiled and drove away.

"My father is very attached to you. He told me you're like a son to him."

"Well, I get a dog!" Said Yasha happily as he jumped and clapped at the same time.

"Hey Yasha!" Yelled a stupid voice. Yasha sighed and looked at the ground. It was Yasha's number one enemy, Kouga.

"Hey. Did you forget about our fight? Well I'm gonna kick your ass you son of a bitch."

Kouga grabbed Yasha's whole body and threw him into the garbage can. "See you later Yasha!" said Kouga as he left with his dishrags.

"It's okay Yasha! I'm still here!" Said Miroku trying to help Yasha out of the Garbage Can. "THAT BASTARD!" yelled Yasha angrily.

"Hey Yasha. Calm down. At least your getting what you've always wanted. A DOG."

"Your right Miroku. No big deal."

The two of them left the bench and walked to their next class.

To Be Continued In: Dogs and Bites


	2. Dogs and Bites

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm gonna be kinda busy so updating my fics so don't complain!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha!

Chapter Two: Dogs and Bites

Yasha sat down at his desk and opened his bag. 'Don't tell me I forgot my books at home!' Yasha thought angrily to himself. His teacher, Mrs. Kinato spotted him looking through his bag for an awfully long time.

"Yasha, is something the matter?" Yasha looked up surprised.

"Nothing's wrong Mrs. Kinato. Why'd you ask?"

Mrs. Kinato gave him a look at gave him a lecture. "I expect you to do better than that Yasha. Tomorrow I want a report done on the human body." Said Mrs. Kinato after she was done lecturing.

"Yes Mrs. Kinato..." murmured Yasha. RRRIIINNNGGG

"Oh my. Class dismissed." Said Mrs. Kinato as her voice changed back to her usual kind self.

As Yasha walked out of the classroom he sighed and spotted Kagome. She was talking to Kouga, her boyfriend. The first time they laid eyes on each other they knew they would be together forever. 'I don't have a chance against Kouga...' thought Yasha sadly. Kagome saw Yasha and waved her hand. "Yasha!" she yelled happily. Yasha looked up and saw Kagome running up to him.

"Hey Yasha, I heard you were gonna get a dog today."

"How did you know?"

"Miroku told me and asked me to come along with you. I'm adopting one also."

'Why that Miroku...' thought Yasha angrily thinking about killing him.

"Come on! It'll be fun. Two childhood friends adopting a dog."

Yasha snapped out of his fantasy and replied, "Sure Kagome. It'll be fun."

Kagome smiled and started to walk away. "I'll be waiting outside in the parking lot if you feel like coming right now." She turned back and continued to walk.

Yasha dreamily stared at Kagome but as soon as she walked away he snapped out of Fantasy Land and yelled, "Hey! Wait for me!" Yasha ran after Kagome and came up to her side.

"Decided to come right now?"

"Yeah. I'm free this afternoon so I can come with you."

"That's so cool!" yelled Kagome excitedly.

'It is cool. Maybe I'll have the courage to tell you I'm in love with you while going there.' Thought Yasha.

Kagome and Yasha walked by the pet store so they could get some supplies for their new pets. Kagome got a couple of dog dishes, leashes, and food while Yasha got food, toys and training guides. As they got out of the pet store they bumped into Kouga. "Hey Kagome. What are you doing with muttbrain here?" said Kouga angrily.

"Kouga! It's okay. He's with me to adopt a dog."

"Serves him the right. Why couldn't you take me?"

"You said you were busy today!"

"Hmf. Never mind. I'll call you at 6." Kouga glared at Yasha and left.

"Sorry about that Yasha." Said Kagome embarrassed.

"It's okay Kagome. I understand." Said Yasha angrily.

The two continued to walk and found the building called Mesa Corp. "This must be the place." Mumbled Yasha. Kagome walked up to the building and sighed. "There must be a thousand rooms up there." Said Kagome wearily. Yasha looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Come on Kagome. Let's go get the dog you and I wanted for a long time."

Kagome smiled. "Okay. It's worth it if we have to go up a lot of levels."

Yasha opened the door and let Kagome then him come in. A breeze of coolness came to Kagome and Yasha. "It feels so cool in here!" remarked Kagome happily. Yasha closed the door and took a map of the building.

"It says here that the dog adopting area is on this floor. We just have to turn right."

"Sweet! So we don't need to drag our feet up those stairs." Said Kagome happily.

Yasha put the map back and walked with Kagome. As soon as they arrived there, an attendant came up to them and asked, "Excuse me, are you Yasha and Kagome?"

Kagome nodded and replied, "Yes. I'm Kagome and here is Yasha."

The attendant smiled and said, "Welcome to the Dog Adoption Center." She gave each of them a ticket and the two of them walked inside the room.

"Wow! These are such cute puppies!" said Kagome in a high-pitched voice. She gently picked up the Golden Retriever and hugged it. "I'll be in the dog section." Said Yasha and he pointed the way he was about to go to Kagome. She nodded and continued to hug the puppy.

Yasha walked down the aisle of full-grown dogs and examined them. 'I need a dog not too playful or serious.' Thought Yasha to himself as he read the signs on the outside fences. Yasha continue to walk until he saw a pure white dog. Yasha glanced at it and started to read its sign.

Name: Jeklyn

Gender: Male

Bio: Loves learning new tricks. Has a good sense of smell and will guard your house.

"Just the right dog!" said Yasha excitedly. He reached out to pet it until the dog woke up from its nap. "Hey boy, your gonna have a new home!" The dog growled at Yasha's hand than stood up. Yasha stuck out his hand some more. The dog stared at the hand then smelled it cautiously. It growled then jumped and bit Yasha in the hand. "Argh! Why'd you do that?" yelled Yasha painfully. He took back his hand and leaned on a wall.

"Yasha?" yelled Kagome in a pinch of worry.

Yasha quickly tore a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around his wound.

Kagome popped up and came up to Yasha.

"Yasha! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine.." said Yasha painfully.

"Yasha! You're bleeding! We have to get you healed!"

"It's okay Kagome. I just scratched myself on one of the fences... that's all..."

"Are you sure Yasha? Don't blame me if it gets infected."

"I'm positive."

Kagome backed away from Yasha's hand and smile a little. "Okay Yasha. I trust you. Did you find a dog suitable for you? I got mine!" Kagome held up the Golden Retriever she was hugging earlier.

"Well, I think I want this dog right here." Yasha pointed to the white dog that bit him.

"Nice choice Yasha. I think it already likes you." Said Kagome pointing at the dog too.

Yasha looked at the dog. It gave Yasha puppy dog eyes, which anybody couldn't resist. Yasha smiled and said, "Your right. This is the dog for me." The attendant that talked to them earlier came up from behind them and opened the fence.

"Here's your dog sir." She pulled out a leash and put it on the dog's collar. The attendant handed the leash to Yasha and smiled. "Here you are Yasha. No charge. That's what the master said."

"Cool. Tell him thanks a lot." Said Yasha wearily. The attendant noticed that his voice sounded strangely. "Are you okay sir?" she asked. Yasha glanced at her and nodded.

The attendant guided them to the front door and bid them farewell.

"That was a great trip." Said Kagome.

"Yeah, I guess it was." Yasha put his hand on his wound and sighed. Then he looked at Kagome.

'Oh Kagome. If only you knew how I felt.' Thought Yasha sadly.

To Be Continued On: The Transformation


End file.
